Going Back Again
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: My attempt at what i hope would happen in the Finale, my first attempt on writing CSI fanfiction. Reviews are welcomed :)
1. Chapter 1

Sara woke up to the sun blaring in her eyes and groaned as she stuffed her face in one of the pillows trying to shield her eyes from the bright light, she eventually sat up and sat on the bed her eyes landing on the photo she kept by her bedside.

She really didn't know why she kept it by the bed it's been months since the marriage ended, but she couldn't bring her heart to putting the photos away especially this one of their wedding day,

She flipped the photo over not wanting to look at it anymore before she got off the bed and got ready for work.

She turned on the T.V as she made a pot of coffee and whistled a tune as she got out the contents of her meal.

She was listening to the news about how three bodies were found in a house outside of Lake Mead.

And knew that was the reason why her phone rang.

"Hello Russell." She said into the mouthpiece.

"Hey Sara, Its all hands on deck we need you here ASAP."

"I'll be there."

Sara walked through the halls of the lab and turned into the break room, her face breaking out into a smile when she saw a familiar red hair talking to D.B, Greg and Brody

"Catherine?" her excitement only expanded when her old friend turned around causing Sara to walk over and hug her friend, "What are you doing here, not that it isn't good to see you but you're supposed to be some big wig in the F.B.I now what made you come back to us little people." Sara said teasingly.

"Well I'm actually here on business those three people who were killed outside of Lake Mead we believe are victims of a serial killer that the F.B.I is investigating.

"Yes, so we called in Catherine for her expertise on the case."

"Great we get to work together, just like old times." Sara said with a smile.

"Yeah Sara about that I also asked someone else to help us with the case." D.B said "Actually two people since one of the murders happened in San Diego we asked Nick to join in."

Sara's smile grew wider at the mention of her other friend.

"And the second person?" Sara asked, D.B looked at his watch "They should be here by now"

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said behind Sara causing her to freeze and her heart to speed up rapidly, she turned to come face to face with her ex-husband.

"Grissom." Greg said cheerfully before walking to his former boss for a handshake. "Good to see you."

"You too Greg, You grew up on me." Grissom said trying to not look at the only person he wanted to look at in this moment.

Sara looked at D.B "May I speak to you for a moment, alone."

D.B nodded and Sara left the room as fast as lightning not even bothering to say Hi or even to look at her ex-husband, she felt like she was going to faint, her breathing was uneven and shallow and she felt everything around her was spinning.

She ran into D.B's office and paced back and forth her palm on her forehead hoping her head would stop pounding.

She heard footsteps enter the room and the door shut and heard D.B begin to speak.

"Sara before you start-"

"Why would you bring him here, what made you bring him here without consulting me first"

"Sara I know you are upset and believe me if it wasn't a dire situation I wouldn't have brought him here but I need his help, and I would really appreciate it if you would cooperate with him during his time here we need all the help we can get and he is a very experienced criminalist and entomologist."

"You don't need to tell me that I was married to him remember" Sara said before looking at D.B and sighing "Just keep him far away from me that is all I ask."

Sara walked out and walked back into the break room, noticing it was empty and figuring that Catherine and Gil were making the rounds.

She headed straight for the coffee pot hoping the Coffee would calm her, as she poured the hot liquid into the cup she heard footsteps enter the room and silently prayed it wasn't him.

Her prayers were not answered.

"Sara." He said causing her knees to go slightly weak before she pulled herself together.

"Yes" she said not looking at him.

"I hope it doesn't bother you that I'm here."

"What would make you say that, I'm perfectly fine with you being here."

"Really?" he said a glimmer of hope rising in his chest. "Yes really it's no problem." Sara said still not looking at him.

"Great." Grissom said smiling before turning to walk away, "I do have some conditions though."

"What are they?" he said fear starting to bubble up inside him.

Sara stopped looking at her cup and looked at him "Other than to Discuss the case, I would appreciate it if you had no contact with me while you are here, seeing you is already hard enough." Sara said before starting to walk away.

"Sara." He said grabbing her hand.

Sara shook him off "And do not touch me, you lost every right to me so do not come here and think that I would just come back to you with open arms begging and pleading for you to come back to me because you know as much as I do that is not my style, so like I said other than the case please stay away from me."

"Sara."

"What do you want from me, you ended it remember not me, all I ever did was love you and all you ever did was hurt me and then you ended our marriage over a Phone Call! And then I got the divorce papers do you know how much it hurt, can you even fathom the hell I have been through these past couple months…I can tell you right now you can't so please just stay the hell away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This Chapter has a bit of a twist that I'm sure some of you will not like but hang in there is a light at the end of the very dark, twisty tunnel

Chapter 2.

Sara walked into the locker room and slammed her fist into her lock causing a little dent in her locker a tinge of pain in her hand before she shook it off.

"Hey you okay?" she turned to see Morgan in the doorway, she wanted to lie and say she was fine but she knew Morgan would see right through the lie.

"No, Not Really." Sara said trying to hold her tears in.

Morgan sighed and sat next to Sara wrapping her arm around her friend. "He'll only be here about a month and I know you are strong enough to get past this, and if not you have plenty of people who are on your side like me." Morgan said smiling.

Sara let out a laugh "Your right, you know I could really go for a drink right now."

"Come on Tequila shots on me."

Sara and Morgan barely made it into the hall when D.B rushed out into the hall "Hey we have another victim everyone meet in the layout room."

He sped off down the hall and Sara looked at Morgan "Well there goes that idea."

Morgan sighed and they walked down the hall.

Sara had to admit it felt like old times everyone surrounded around the layout room, except this time Warrick, Nick and Finlay weren't there, and as fate would have it see was standing on the opposite side of the table as Grissom, she tried every technique not to even look at him as D.B told the details about the latest victim.

"Amanda Jeffers, 29 was found outside of Pahrump one hour ago, that's two bodies in a 12 hour period this guy is escalating and fast, he is not waiting a few days in between anymore and it looks like he is staying near Vegas for a while so we have to work fast to bring this creep to justice."

Sara tuned him out and looked at the crime scene photos at all 7 victims this man had killed over the country when she spotted something that she was quite shocked no one noticed.

"Their bodies are posed." She said out loud.

"What?" D.B said. Looking at Sara for her to continue.

"The way that their bodies are laying it looks like they posed to match with the hand of a clock to the time they were killed, Look Amanda was killed at six twenty-five and look at her arms, they are posed why would he do that?"

Catherine chimed in "How did I not see this with my team?"

"Because I'm not on it." Sara said jokingly causing Catherine to crack a smile.

##

The next few hours were spent with the whole team working together with Grissom stealing glances at Sara who was working diligently with Morgan across the table.

"Alright everyone let's take a break, we need to store up our strength it's going to be a long night."

Everyone left to the break room for coffee and food.

Sara noticed D.B and Grissom talking and shot straight to the coffee pot before being cornered by Greg.

"How are you holding up?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, I told him not to speak to me unless it was case involved and he seems to be upholding that for now."

"Well you know I have your back right? I mean I respect Grissom for everything he has done for me but you are my family you've always been there for me and I will always be there for you so no matter what happens I got your back."

Sara pulled him into a hug and whispered "Thank you." Which caused Greg to hug her tighter.

##

When another body ended up on their shift it was Sara and Morgan it, Sara jumped at the chance because at least she wouldn't have to be in the vicinity of her ex-husband and she could actually think straight for the first time that day

As they reached the body Sara saw Detective Crawford standing by the body "Crawford good to see you, how are you this evening?"

"Sad to say better than our victim over here, Caitlyn Sanford, Age 25 Dead approximately one hour."

Sara knelt by the body "He's escalating quicker, we need to find this guy."

##

Catherine walked down the halls of the crime lab checking in every room looking for Grissom when she found him sitting in the break room.

"Hey." She said patting his back before sitting across from him.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" Catherine said knowing what the answer might be.

"She won't even talk to me Catherine."

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy, you broke up with her Gil what did you think you would just come back into her life and she would be all happy and sweet about it?"

"No but I didn't expect her to give me the cold shoulder either even when we weren't together she would still talk to me now she acts like I don't even exist."

Well she's heartbroken Gil, to be honest I didn't think she would even be this calm about you being here." Catherine leaned back in her chair "Have you told her about the other thing?" she asked.

"No I haven't had time besides if I tell her she would never forgive me."

"Grissom you were divorce I think that this won't affect her as much as you think it will."

"We weren't…are not divorced we are taking a break."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Gil listen to me you have to tell her it is better that she finds out from you than someone else."

Gil leaned forward "Then tell me Catherine how do I tell my wife I cheated on her with Heather Kessler."

A/N PLEASE don't throw tomatoes at me I changed the ending once it was revealed Lady Heather would be in the finale plus I have a great way for this story to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Catherine sat back in her chair "Gil look you were hurt okay and I'm not trying to make excuses for you because God there is none but you need to tell her the circumstances of how it went down, you thought you were dying and you slept with Heather and then the truth came out, I am sure Sara will understand if you tell her."

"I can't. Sara can never know, ever."

"There he is." A voice said causing Gil and Catherine to jump out of their skin, they looked over and saw David Hodges walking into the break room.

"Welcome back Boss." Hodges said extending a hand to Grissom who shook it I return.

"Hodges I'm no longer your Boss."

"I know it just is good to see you back here in our hallowed halls."

"Good to see you too."

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Sara I mean at first I was angry at Sara for the whole Ronald Basderic thing but when it turned out you already broke up with her I was a bit more lenient on her even more so when the man framed her for murder."

Catherine and Gil both looked up at Hodges "What!?"

##

Sara and Morgan finished up the scene and were walking back to the Denali.

"We have to find this guy Morgan all these innocent people are dying because of him."

"We'll find him Sara, we always do." Morgan said as they put their kits into the car and hopped in and drove off unaware of the black sedan that sat behind the bushes with a gentleman inside that was taking photos of them the whole time.

##

Sara walked through the halls and immediately went into the locker room to change, after she was clothed she went to walk out and nearly screamed when she saw Grissom in the doorway.

"Jesus Grissom you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you."

Sara groaned as she slammed her locker shut.

"Look I already told you unless it is something that pertains to the case…"

"Why didn't you tell you were framed for murder?"Grissom said a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Who told you that?" she asked but knew the answer before it escaped his mouth "Hodges."

Sara sighed and sat down on the bench and looked at the ground "Because it didn't matter if you knew, what were you going to do fly back here and pretend that you actually still cared about me?"

"I do care Sara."

"No you don't because if you did you wouldn't of broken my heart, you would've been here when I was framed for murder, or when Ronald almost killed me, or when I held a bomb in my hands, or when me and Greg were quarantined for a deadly virus or when I was held at gunpoint by a crazed ex criminalist seeking revenge if you gave a damn about me you would've been here but no you decided that we were better apart and you know what for a month or two after that phone call you made to me I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat and I couldn't go one day without trying to think of a reason why you would all of a sudden give up on us when one of our vows were that no matter what life threw our way we would face it together, I guess I was the only one who meant the vows I said huh? But now I realize I thought I needed you but now after everything I have faced alone I realized I am stronger without you and I will not take my walls down again to let you in you wanted a break from us, you got it for the rest of our lives."

Sara got up and walked out past Grissom who in turn sat on the bench and held his head in his hands.

Morgan walked in and put stuff in her locker trying not to disturb him and started to walk out before she turned towards him.

"Sara is one of my best friends I have here, which is kind of weird because we have such different personalities but I know deep down she still loves you, when Finn, Sara and I would go out Finn and I would scout out the crowd looking for hot guys but Sara would only get this sad and distant look in her eyes, she keeps a picture of your wedding day still by her bed and one in the back of her locker, she tries to pretend that she is building her walls back up but I think you know exactly how to tear them down, you did it once you can do it again but if not you need to stop torturing her and let her move on, she is stronger than she gives herself credit for but she's also very fragile from everything she went through and I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

Morgan walked out of the room leaving Grissom to ponder her words.

##

Halfway across town a man stands in his lightly dimmed basement developing photos he stares as the blank pages turn into faces before he hangs them up to dry and stares at them his fingers tracing over the jaw lines of the two women in the photo, he smiles as he feels someone walk up behind him.

"Which one would suit you Father"

He heard the man behind him growl as he looked at the photo.

"You take the blonde, I'll have the brunette, Ronald said she had some fight in her, I like ones who fight back, and hopefully our message will be complete and we can have our family reunited."

The man traced his fingers on the photo.

"I look forward to getting to know Miss Sidle." He said as he traced Sara's body with his finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara walked into her apartment and closed the door locking it behind her before she turned to face her empty apartment she sighed as she walked towards the bathroom, she undressed and turned the water on and stepped under the spray she tilted her head back allowing the water to hit her hair as she closed her eyes.

 _Sara stood in the middle of the Costa Rican rain forest staring at the waterfall when she felt arms wrap around her waist and smiled when the same person kissed her shoulder._

" _Did we really just do that?" Sara said._

 _Grissom chuckled "I think we did."_

" _You know they are going to kill us back home when they find out right?"_

" _Yeah and I'm pretty sure they could hide our bodies well too."_

 _Sara rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. "So you having second thoughts right now?"_

" _About marrying you? Never." Sara smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. "Promise me one thing." She said_

" _Anything you want my dear."_

" _No matter what happens, no matter how hard life gets or how crazy it becomes promise me that we will face it together and that nothing will break us apart."_

" _I promise." He said before capturing her lips once more._

A knock on the door brought Sara back to reality and she groaned as she turned off the water and wrapped her robe around her body tying the sash into a knot.

As she got to the door she looked out the peephole and saw Morgan standing there.

She opened the door and smiled "Hey Morgan."

"Hey is this a bad time?" Morgan said nothing her attire.

"No I was just getting out of the shower come in."

Morgan walked in and sat on her sofa looking tired and despaired "You alright?" Sara said "I can't sleep every moment I waste sleeping he's out there planning his next victim and I immediately open my eyes, so I started driving and I drove past here and saw your light on and knew you probably couldn't sleep either so here I am."

Sara nodded sadly "So what do you say? Old movies and tequila?"

"Yes please"

##

Terry Basderic sat outside Sara's apartment and smiled as he saw the blonde pull up and enter the building.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Dad looks like we got a two-fer why don't you meet me at Sidle's apartment."

"Be right there."

##

Grissom walked into Frank's diner and took a seat in the booth across from his old friend Jim Brass.

"Well look who is back in our old stomping grounds." Jim said as he took a sip of coffee "Can I get you anything?" he said gesturing to the waitress.

"No you look good retirement treating you well?"

"Yeah mostly keeping an eye on Ellie, did a little fishing you know all the cliché stuff that a retired old man does. What about you? I heard about you and Sara?"

"How did you know?"

"Who else would Sara called in the middle of the night to call you which by the way you better have a damn good reason for breaking her heart because if I remember correctly I said if you ever hurt her no one would ever find the body."

"But you haven't killed me yet."

"That's because I am hoping the reason you did it was a very good one."

"I thought I had cancer but it was a false positive I didn't find out I didn't have it until I already broke up with Sara and did something else…"

"What did you do Gil?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Gil looked at Jim and knew he wanted the truth and was not going to stop until he got it.

"A little while back I thought I had cancer at least I thought I did and I told Sara we needed a break because I thought she deserved better than sick old man who was hardly ever home… so I dumped her then the doctor called and said that I didn't have cancer that they mixed up the tests somehow and the first thing I did was hop on the plane here and I saw her leave the lab and I followed her to a bar where she had one to many drinks and then this man came and sat next to her and they started talking and smiling and after a few more shots he walked her out to her car and she kissed him, so I sat there feeling like I lost her forever and then I went to see heather because I needed a friend and I had one to many drinks and…"

"Don't say it." Jim warned as he scowled at his friend.

"All I remember is drinking and waking up in her bed with her beside me."

"Jesus Gil, does Sara know?"

"No not yet."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"That's a first even for you."

##

Morgan finished her third or was it her tenth shot of tequila before Sara cut her off "Alright I think you are staying here tonight." She said grabbing the shot glass from Morgan's hands "No I'm fine." Morgan said as she attempted to get up but stumbled and nearly fell on her behind.

"Yeah I don't think so I am not going to let someone who is drunk drive so you are staying here."

"Fine but can you grab my overnight back from the car?"

Sara chuckled "Alright Boozey I'll go get it." Sara got up and Walked to the door and opened it.

As she walked to Morgan's Denali she opened the door and leaned over to grab the bag when she felt a hand cover her mouth with a cloth.

She attempted to struggle when everything went black.

##

When Sara came to she found herself dangling a few feet off the ground and looked up to see her handcuffed to chained that was locked on a pipe above her head, she looked over to see Morgan next to her dangling and still unconscious.

She heard the door open and saw a figure walk to her and nearly lost her breath when he stepped under the light.

"It can't be."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Torcan, I know you want to rip Grissom's head off for cheating but….there's a twist coming to that so just hang on I am very very PRO-GSR so naturally I want them to find a way back together in the finale

Chapter 5.

Sara felt all the oxygen leave her lungs as she stared face to face with Ronald Basderic.

"How are you here? You are supposed to be in jail?"

"No that would be my identical twin brother Ronald that you're thinking of I'm Terry."

"What do you want?"

"From you nothing." Terry walked over to a still unconscious Morgan "But from her everything." He went to stroke Morgan's cheek when Sara kicked him in the knee.

"Do not touch her." She said with a deadly glare in her eyes.

"I told you she would be a fighter." Sara looked to the door and saw a man in his early sixties standing there.

"Look if you guys have a problem with me then fine kill me do whatever you want but you have to let Morgan go."

"That's not how this abduction thing works but you would know that because this isn't your first rodeo is it?"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want I want my son out of jail."

"Your son stalked me and framed me for a murder that he committed your son is sick and needs to be behind bars so he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"Now see that's where you are wrong you made my boy that way and you are going to help me?"

"And what if I don't? You going to kill me? I don't care if you do because I have nothing left to live for."

"But she does." Terry said pointing to Morgan "Do you want to have her death on your conscience Miss Sidle."

"I swear to god if you touch her I will kill you myself."

Terry snickered and walked to his dad "Come on let's go grab the other one, the sooner we change their opinions on Ronald the sooner we clear his name and get him back."

Terry's Father smirked at his son before patting him on the shoulder "Let's go get her."

Terry's Dad looked at Sara "I'll be back for you."

Sara sneered at him.

##

Grissom walked through the halls of the lab looking for Sara and groaned when he double backed and didn't see any sign of her.

"You alright Grissom?" Grissom turned to see Henry behind him.

"I'm looking for Sara." He said.

"She left about two hours ago said she was going home for a few hours of sleep."

"Okay good I'll go see if she is still up."

"Do you have her new address?"

"New Address she moved?"

"Yeah about a month after you guys split up she invited everyone to her house it's a very decent apartment if you ask me."

"Do you remember the address?"

"Yeah I have written down in my lab."

"I need it."

"Ok fine follow me."

Greg immediately butt in.

"No she doesn't want you there."

"Greg." Grissom said but was cut off by Greg.

"You know I used to respect you I thought you had honor and integrity but you are nothing more than a coward if you love someone you make it work but you chose the easy way out and you broke her, you know when she came back after you guys got married she was happy she smiled all the time and there were moments where we would be driving out to a scene and she would be twiddling with her ring and have this gigantic smile on her face and it was the happiest I've seen her since well since Natalie took her when you guys were secretly dating."

Henry knew this wasn't going to end well so got the hell out of dodge

"You knew we were together?"

"Yeah you know you guys might have been secretive but I was mentored by two of the best CSI's I have ever known so I put two and two together and figured it out and I asked Sara and she told me but begged me to keep it quiet and I did not for your sake but for hers because I could tell just how much she loved …. Loves you but I will not stand here and then you sucker your way back in to her life just to break her heart again…she is finally starting to heal again and I will not stand by and watch you hurt her again."

Catherine ran down the hall. "Guys we have a problem."

"What is it?" Greg said

"Sara's neighbor called she saw a young man pull Sara and a blonde woman into his van and dialed 911 as soon as it happened two hours ago."

"Why are we just now hearing about this?!" Greg demanded.

"It got lost in translation somehow, The manager of the apartment said that they have security cameras and is sending over the video right now."

"What who was the blonde with her?" Gil asked.

"Morgan." Greg said knowing full well she was the only blonde female that Sara hung out with

Sara groaned as she yanked on the chains trying to free herself causing Morgan to stir and wake up.

"Sara?" she said blinking towards her friend then freaked out when she saw that she and Sara were both chained up.

"What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Morgan they are after me I guess you were just collateral but look I will find a way to get you out of here."

"What? No Sara we leave, we leave here together I'm not leaving you behind."

"You have to! You shouldn't have to pay for what I did."

"What are you talking about what did you do?"

"Ronald's family is after me, and if we don't find a way to get you out then they are going to use you to get to me so we have to find a way out or they will kill you and I can't let them do that to you."

"So you are basically going to stay here and let them kill you?"

"I have had so much death in my life, and I have faced it so many times there comes a time when your luck starts to run out."

"No Sara don't talk like that this isn't like you, you have so much to live for don't you dare quit on me now."

Sara sighed and bowed her head.

"Think about Grissom." Morgan said.

"What does Grissom have to do with this?"

"I know he still loves you, I see it in his eyes when he looks at you and the hurt in them when you reject him, he may have broken up with you but I don't think he will ever stop loving you so you need to fight for him,you need to fight for a second chance to be with the man you love because even though you won't admit it because you are hurt and angry I know that you love him too and we will find a way to get out of this and you can tell himm that you…"

"Shhhhhhh." Sara said and nodded to the door being reopened and Terry and his father walked in and from what it looked like in the shadows they were carrying something and as they got closer Sara saw it wasn't a something but someone.

She watched as they tied up the third woman and as Terry tilted her head back Sara gasped.

"Oh my god."

Morgan turned and faced Sara who had her mouth wide open.

"Sara do you know her."

Sara nodded and said hoarsely "Her name is Heather Kessler"

A/N So now heather is in the mix but why? I know this is probably a crappy chapter but I had to move the story along someone how and this was the best version of the 3 types I written so please REVIEW it would really make my Day


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In honor of me finding out that I have 17 percent of the votes in the CSIFO FF Challenge I'm giving you a second day of two updates thank you to all who voted and voting is open until the 8** **th** **thank you all for reading this story and I hope you all are enjoying this ride as I am writing it. Xoxo**

Chapter 6.

Gil paced the layout room and looked over at Catherine and D.B on their phones.

"I don't care what time it is two of my CSI's are missing now I won't hang up until you tell me how that phone-call got lost in the department, No I want to speak to your supervisor Now!." D.B shouted into the phone.

Gil felt like his whole world was caving in and he couldn't breathe this couldn't be happening again,Sara could not be missing again.

Greg rushed into the layout room holding a box. "This is all the video footage the cameras caught."

Catherine hung up "Get everyone on it Now!." Catherine said to Hodges who grabbed the box and ran out.

Grissom looked towards the all the victims on the layout wall.

If the same person who kidnapped Sara and Morgan killed all these people which is what his gut was telling him then what was his purpose and what was the purpose of them being posed in the times that they died he looked through the photos and realized that the victims were counting down on a clock but why?

Judy rushed into the office.

"Excuse me this just came in for you." And handed him a package.

"I've got to go I want you to find who took that call and have him or her in my office by morning."

Russell hung up and grabbed the package and thanked Judy before ripping it open revealing a video tape.

"What the hell is this?" he said before popping the tape in and hitting play causing Catherine to gasp out loud and Grissom to turn around to see Sara and Morgan dangling from chains and unconscious before the camera moved past them to show a man sitting in a chair and wearing a mask, his voice was distorted as he began to speak.

"Hello Las Vegas Police Department, As you could see I have two very important members of your staff in my care, Now I will say you have been tracking my work the past few weeks and are probably wondering why I am killing innocent people, well they are not so innocent the twelve people I killed have affected my family in a way that can't be described I would love to tell you what they did but that would lead you all right to my doorstep and we can't have that can we?"

Grissom's anger began to boil as he knew this son of a bitch had Sara and Morgan captive.

"Very Soon I will gather another possible victim who has also done my family wrong, and then after that the clock will tick so I am giving you a head start you find out how those twelve people are connected, you correct the wrong they did to my family and you find me within forty eight hours you will have your friends back safe, if not I will make sure they have a quick death and are found by you in a nice area so you can give them a decent burial."

The camera zoomed past the man again and came to rest back on Morgan and Sara as the man's voice could be heard.

"Tick-Tock goes the clock." Before the image was gone and the screen went black.

"Oh my god." Catherine said covering her mouth.

"We have to get to work and fast." Grissom said.

##

Sara looked up as the door opened again.

"How could you be so stupid son?" said to Terry as they entered the room.

"You said you wanted him to get the video what else was I supposed to do?"

"I told you what to do but you didn't listen and got your girlfriend caught up in this, what if they find out it was her and they corner her for information?"

"She won't turn on us Dad."

"And how exactly do you know that? If we can't finish this then all of this will be for nothing."

"Like it or not you are never getting your son back." Sara said causing the older gentleman to look at her.

"What did you just say?" he said walking over to her.

"I said like it or not you are never getting your son back, my friends will find us and you and your crazy, pathetic, murderous family will rot in hell."

The crack that was made when the gentleman's hand slapped Sara echoed throughout the room causing Morgan to cringe and Sara to spit out blood before looking at him and smiling. "Is that the best you got?"

pulled a razor out of his pocket before he held it to Sara's throat "You better watch your mouth or I will make you unlucky victim thirteen."

"Why don't you do it now and get it over with."

Sara groaned in pain as Mr. Basderic slammed the knife into her thigh causing Morgan to scream. "Don't think I haven't thought of it."

Terry pulled his father off of Sara "Dad enough we already have enough bodies on our hands, we wait until forty eight hours remember?"

"You said that you killed those twelve people, why did you do that?" Sara asked trying to breathe through the pain.

"I'm not telling you."

"Hey if our friends don't find us we're dead anyway, Humor Me."

Mr. Basderic walked closer to Sara again and she hoped he wouldn't stab her somewhere else.

"Because they were the twelve jurors that put my son away and she" he said pointing to Heather "Was the psychiatrist that said he was sane enough to stand trial."

 **Ohhhh boy now it's starting to make sense…..I think once again thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter I have to work a lot this week so I will try to update when I get a free moment to type have a great night**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Terry and his father once again left the room and as soon as the door started to close Sara was already plotting an escape, but every way she thought of wouldn't work due to her hands being chained to a pipe, she groaned as she tried to slip her hand out of the cuff then cursed when she realized it was no use she was stuck and if she could bet money on it knew that she was going to be the first kill when the Basderics were ready.

She looked down and saw the knife sticking in her leg it hurt when it first happened but now it just felt numb and she hoped to god they didn't hit and artery and the only thing keeping her from bleeding to death was the knife.

Lady Heather groaned causing Sara to look over at her.

She watched as the features in Heather's face changed from confusion to panic.

"I guess this is the first time you woke up in chains for this reason huh?" Sara said trying her best to lighten the mood.

"Sara?" Heather said, her features changing back to confusion again.

"Yup the one and the only."

"What are we doing here?" Heather asked.

"It's a long, complicated story but let's just say you and I have mutual enemies if you can believe that and voila now we're here."

Sara tried again to break free of the cuff but nothing happened "Damn it." She said out loud.

"Sara calm down all we have to hope for is that the team finds out we were kidnapped and find us before they kill us."

"Morgan they ARE going to kill us with or without the team noticing us gone and I for one will not be another victim for them."

Heather looked over as Sara strained herself "Sara it's no use just wait for help."

"You know you should listen to her." A voice said causing all three ladies to look at the doorway.

"You see that is a gas pipe and if you break it gas will fill the room and you three will be out in five minutes flat it's why you're chained to it in case you get any brilliant ideas."

"Why are you in here don't you have to be Psycho anywhere else tonight?" Morgan said.

"No as a matter of fact sweetness I have no where else to be." He said smiling at Morgan.

##

Gil stood looking outside the window as a downpour batted against the window, the other members of the team were working in the layout room but he had to leave, he felt like he couldn't breathe, that if he tried to speak it would take away his last breath and right now he needed to fight, his mind flashed back to the night Natalie took Sara and realized he was feeling the exact same way except this time there was no miniature to even help them wonder where Sara and Morgan was, there was no name of a possible suspect and they had a time limit which Gil was not sure they would meet the Deadline.

"I'm getting a really bad sense of Déjà vu right now." A voice said behind him causing him to turn.

"Jim." He said

"I was worried about you after you left the Diner so I called to check on you and then you didn't pick up so I called the lab and Judy told me you were here, ran into Catherine and she said some low life has Sara and Morgan, I immediately came here."

"Thanks." was Grissom's only response before turning back to look out through the window.

Jim sighed and walked over to stand beside him and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll find her Gil, we will get her back."

"You know earlier Greg let me have it about leaving her and you know he was right, I thought that the long distance thing was too much on her that she would meet a younger guy here and she would end it so I ended it with her, and all it did was cause her even more pain then if she ended it with me which according to everyone here she would have never done that, she was framed for murder Jim, she almost spent the rest of her life in jail and I wouldn't have known anything about it, she went through all of that and the one person she needed the most abandoned her, Greg was right I am a coward, I'm an asshole Jim."

"Yeah you are but the good news is now you can fix it and be the man that she needs."

"How? We have no idea where she is or if she is still alive."

"She is, if there is one thing I know about Sara she is a warrior and will not go out without a fight."

##

Sara dangled her feet trying to get some feeling back into the leg that still had the knife stuck in it but all she felt was numbness.

She watched as Terry was now occupied with a football game on television and looked over to Morgan and mouthed the word Bathroom to her and nodded to Terry.

Morgan got the hint and cleared her throat "Excuse me Terry is it?"

Terry smirked at Morgan as he turned to look at her.

"Yes Beautiful?"

"I really have to use the Bathroom."

"Oh my father said I am not allowed to uncuff you while he isn't here."

"But I really have to go and he won't know I won't tell him if you won't" Morgan said giving him a smile.

Sara could tell the smile was just a diversion to get him to do what she wanted and nearly broke out into a smile when Terry agreed.

"Alright Princess but we have to hurry." Terry got up and grabbed the set of keys off the table before standing up and walking over to Morgan.

Sara cringed as Terry's hand moved up her body before landing on the handcuffs , he twisted the key into the lock before it clicked sending Morgan down to the floor right on to her feet.

"Alright no funny business."

"I promise." Morgan said giving him another smile.

As Morgan and Terry walked out of the room Sara noticed that Terry had mistakenly left the keys still in the lock in the cuffs that secured Morgan.

Sara Smirked to herself thanking the stupidity of her capturer.

##

The team (Minus Grissom) was working in the layout room, typing in every victims name to see if they had ever come into contact with each other and didn't have any luck.

"This is Bullshit." Greg said slamming the folder he was holding against the table. "Why haven't we found anything."

"Greg calm down." D.B said trying to keep his friend from losing his cool.

"How can I calm down, we are no closer than we were two hours ago and Sara and Morgan are with a man who is trying to be their judge,jury and executioner, and we are just sitting on our hands."

"Jury." Catherine said out loud.

"What?" Greg said.

Catherine walked over to the victim's photos on the wall.

"They were probably on a jury panel together that is why we haven't found anything they keep those records confidential."

"But if those records are so confidential then how did this psycho find out and what does Sara and Morgan have to do with it?" Jim said.

"I don't know but I'm calling Ecklie." Russell said walking out of the room.

##

Grissom walked through the cemetery and stopped at the grave that he wanted to visit and placed the flowers down before sighing.

"Hey Mom it's me I'm hoping that you are able to hear me because I really need your help, I need you to put a good word in up there for Sara and Morgan and pray for their safe return, I know I don't deserve Sara's forgiveness after doing what I did but I swear to you and to her that if she makes it through this and can forgive me I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her, so please just tell the big guy up there to let us find them alive and well. Please"

He turned to walk away before he completely broke down and bumped in to someone.

"Oh I am so sorry." Gil said before looking up and seeing a man about his age.

"Not a problem pal, you alright?" the man said.

"No, not really but I will be I hope."

"You want to talk about it I mean I know what it's like to lose the woman you love." The man said nodding to the gravestone.

"No I was just visiting my mother, needed a favor only she could grant."

"Yeah I was here asking my wife to watch over me and my boys in the next few days."

"Oh are your boys alright?"

"They will be I actually have to get home right now and help my one boy out but I really hope that favor you asked your mama comes true."

"Thanks I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"It's Matthew….. Matthew Basderic." The man shouted over his should as he walked away allowing Grissom to only hear it first name.

"Thanks Matthew."

##

Sara swung her arms trying to get the key out of the cuff and groaned when she failed but did one last swing before the door opened and she swung back, trying to act as nothing happened.

Terry put Morgan back into the cuffs and locked the cuffs before looking over to Sara.

"Do you need to go as well?"

"Yes please."

Terry turned and unlocked Sara's cuffs before Sara turned around and yanked the knife out of her leg and slammed Terry against the wall holding the knife to his jugular.

"Alright now we are going to do things my way." She said a newly lit fire flashing in her eyes.


End file.
